


Holy Matri-Gnomey

by Sock_Lobster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gangbang, Kink Meme, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_Lobster/pseuds/Sock_Lobster
Summary: Pacifica thinks becoming the gnome queen is going to be all fancy dresses and bossing people around.She is wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this prompt on the new Gravity Falls kink meme.](https://kinky-falls.dreamwidth.org/263.html?thread=19463#cmt19463)
> 
> Not beta-read.

The coronation-slash-wedding is classy. Of course it is, the new queen is a classy gal. There’s a string quartet (Who knew Schmebulock could play the cello? Not Jeff! You think you know a guy, huh?) and white roses. Pacifica insisted, though Jeff could have done with just a simple ring exchange. But hey, who’s he to argue with the queen?

She looks just fantastic in her white dress, and when the ceremony is over, Jeff gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her.

“Aw, you’re sweet,” says the queen, flipping her golden hair.

“I can’t wait to tear it off you,” he adds with an eyebrow waggle.

She laughs and swats at his shoulder. Jeff laughs back and says, “Actually, I really can’t. Hey guys, give me a hand here.”

The queen protests a bit when the guys all come forward to grab her and drag her to the forest floor. She protests a lot when Jeff clambers on top of her and grabs hold of the neckline of her dress.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing? I’m your queen, aren’t I? Get off me!”

“You sure are, honey!” Jeff says. He rips the neckline enough to get his hands onto her breasts and give them a squeeze. They’re very soft. “Time to --oh yeah, these are nice-- do your duty.”

“You said this was just a formality!”

“Yeah, sorry, honey. We lied. The last girl we tried didn’t like the idea all that much, so we figured it was better to lead with the whole coronation part.” Jeff gets both hands on her right breast and massages it; he even flicks the nipple just to watch it harden. It’s been more than five years since the last queen died, and Jeff’s really missed the softness of a female body; squirrels are so gamy underneath the fur. “But look, you’re married to us now and can’t take it back, so let’s just get down to it, yeah?” He leans forward and gives her breast a bite, and she screams delightfully.

The others do a great job tying the queen up; it’s just like rehearsal and Jeff is so proud of them. When they’re done, the queen’s hands are tied over her head, and her legs are spread and tied at the ankles. She looks even more great than before. Jeff tells her that, but this time she doesn’t take it well.

“Wow, okay,” he says when she pauses cursing to breathe. “Hey, Steve, do us all a favor and gag the queen for us. She’s really bringing down the mood, you know?”

“Why you fu-- mmm! Mmm-mmm!”

“Thanks, Steve.” Jeff gives him a thumbs up. Steve’s such a stand-up guy, even if he’s the first one Jeff would eat in a food shortage. “Okay, so, everybody’s going to get their turn, but we all agreed I’d go first, so give us some space. You can touch her majesty’s hands, legs, and face if you’re feeling antsy, but let me get her in the mood.”

Jeff does this by playing with and nibbling more at the queen’s breasts. Gosh, he really likes them, and going by the way she’s squirming about in her restraints, it must be doing something for the queen. There’s a plan he’s got to stick to for now, but he thinks maybe later when there’s a break in the fucking, he’s going to come back up here and rub his cock over them.

“‘Kay, honey, do you like that?” he asks. The queen screams something behind her gag, and Jeff sighs. “You’re only making this harder on yourself, you know. Maybe we should just skip to the penetration, guys. Help me rip the rest of this --lovely! Completely lovely, honey!-- dress off. Wow, this is a lot of tule.”

When the dress is off, Jeff and his fellows get to admire the queen’s underwear. They’re a beautiful, lacy white, and Jeff feels a bit teary.

Steve and Jason pat him on the shoulders.

“This is gonna be so good, you know?” he says.

“She’s perfect,” Steve agrees. “Get in there, Jeff!”

Several of the others repeat it, and Jeff really just loves his co-husbands. They’re all pretty great. (Except Carl, but that’s another story. Even Carl has the right to fuck the queen, sadly.) He wants to do them proud.

When he grabs for the lacy panties, though, her majesty strains against the ropes and screams really loud even with the gag. She’s just not making this very easy, Jeff has to say.

“Can some of you come sit on her stomach and hold her legs open and still? This is going to be tricky enough without her majesty being coy.”

When the queen’s better restrained by pure gnome power, Jeff gets his hands back on the sweet lace. He likes it a lot. It’s a shame he’s gonna have to rip them, but they can get her new lingerie later. She’d look nice in red. He thinks there’s even underwear with a hole for fucking built in, and that would be perfect.

“Okay, here we go,” he says after he uses his teeth to get a tear in the fabric started. He pulls until the queen’s pussy is nicely exposed, and he sighs happily with the sight. “Look at this, would ya? She’s beautiful.”

There’s a chorus of agreement, and someone yells, “Give her a kiss!”

Jeff chuckles. “Great idea.” He leans forward and does just that, right on the new queen’s lower lips. She squeals in reaction. “Oh, I think she likes that!” he says, and he pulls her folds further apart and licks her in a long stripe. The queen makes more noises that don’t sound _quite_ like screams of protest, so he does it a few more times. She tastes nice, salty and clean, and Jeff would be happy to keep this up all day if there weren’t other guys waiting their turns.

“Oh, honey. I’d love to keep doing this, but we really do have a schedule to keep,” he calls up. He can’t see her face through the other gnomes sitting on her torso --he thinks a couple of them have resumed his work teasing her nipples, good on them-- but he’s sure she understands.

Jeff straights up and pulls his pants down. His cock is just loving everything about this, so it’s already hard and wet at the tip. It’s about to get a lot wetter.

“You know, I know what you’re thinking, your majesty,” he says. “‘How much can a gnome really offer a lady, when you get down to it?’ Well, I’m happy to tell you we gnomes pride ourselves on exceeding certain expectations you might have. We may be short, but I think you’ll find we’re more than enough to keep you happy.”

Here Jeff puts the head of his cock to the queen’s hole. She’s closed up tight, but Jeff doesn’t mind. She’ll make room for him one way or another.

The queen is making more noises, these ones smaller and less angry. More pleading. Jeff pats her stomach and says, “It’s okay, honey. We’ve been watching you and we know this’ll be your first. I’ll go nice and slow.”

With that, he begins pushing in. She is amazing. Wet and tight, so perfect to be used, and Jeff means to go slow like he promised, he really does, but he just can’t help pushing all the way into her little pussy with one big thrust.

“Oops,” he says with a laugh as the queen screams beneath her gag again. She’s trying harder than ever to break free, but the guys all have her well in hand. “Sorry, honey. You’re just so amazing! I can’t --ooh, yeah-- I can’t help it.” He pulls back and thrusts back in. “You’ll get used to it, I promise. We’re all gonna help you practice.” He picks up a rhythm and begins thrusting into her in earnest. He really puts his back into it, and the queen keeps making her whimpering noises with every hit.

When Jeff feels himself getting close, he starts rubbing her clitoris --the old queen had really insisted on everybody learning about those, the new queen’s lucky-- with one hand. It’s not enough to make her come, but she does wriggle really nicely with it, and before he knows it. Jeff’s shooting off into her. He presses close and lets his seed fill her.

“Oh yeah,” he sighs when he’s done. “You were wonderful, your majesty.” He pulls out and admires his handiwork. The queen’s hole is red and beautifully wet with his come. He gives her clit a friendly flick.

“Now we just go alphabetically, guys. Aaron, you’re up. Get in there, buddy. Let’s get her majesty filled up. Baby gnomes aren’t gonna make themselves.”


End file.
